


Like Ghosts in Snow: A Tamaki x Shrek fanfic

by xXxswagxXx



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shrek (2001), Shrek 2 (2004), Shrek Forever After (2010), Shrek Series, Shrek the Third (2007)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxswagxXx/pseuds/xXxswagxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just</p><p>read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ghosts in Snow: A Tamaki x Shrek fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this seriously

i luv shrek. shreek is my one adn only luv i want to make ogre babies w/ him so much so. I am tamaki i have lots of money veri riches. Peopel think i like Hrahuhi but i love Shreck. screw donkye man he is such a cockblock i do not liek him. Srek dont know me but he will very soon yes.

i gently approach the ogre in his natral habitatoo he is eating onyion it is smexi. Donkey is know were in sihght this is good becawce i plan to do the homogay with my loev. I wayde threw teh swamp and stop at front door. Tamakyiou is nerves. i nock on teh door dorr open large green man answer to my dissapoint he have pant on that will soon change wen i get hand on ogre man.

“who r u” shrek as i blush furouiously

“i am tamaki adn i am not a scene kid very gay am i” i rely.

“What is gay blond boy do in mY SWAMP,” he yell in faece not niece.

“this,” I sae and kiss him w/ lots of passionfruit.

“omg” shreack say when separate,”u r very beauty kyoya.”

i am stun did lover just say Kiteoya is beauty? cannot beleve.

“WHAT DO U MEEN KYOTACO IS BEUT” i scream in his face he flinch

“sorry autocorrect lol,” is his eckscuse

“oh okai i <3 u shrek-senpai”

“oh mai gawd tamiko ur so kawaii :3” shresk complimentary me

“thank shrewk” shrek smiel adn pick me up carry to bed for sexy.

“this is my swamp’ hserk wispher iin era i shiver and then i aquire bONER. shrek notice and iblush. seck tak of all clothe and me too we r both nakey. finaly the moment we all wait for he put OGRE DONG in anus. tamaki is pleased. Shrek imediate organisn i scrramn and SEMEN. SEMEN EVERYWHERE teh luv juice jjjjust keep coming out live fowntan. soon we r neck deap in semen.  
“its all ogre now” is the last thing i hear b4 i drown in semen

 

shrek is love, shrek is life <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey please go read the other story i wrote in 7th grade about ryan ross and jeff the killer called "I Hope Senpai Will Notice Me This Year" its great trust me


End file.
